Victorious Wiki:Style Guide
This article articulates the appropriate style to assume when editing pages on the Victorious Wiki. General These should be applied to every page. *The name of the article at the intro should be in bold. *Franchises (books, movies, TV shows, plays) should be italicized. *In-universe franchises (e.g. Up Late with Mack Murphy) should always be linked. *Songs (e.g. "Countdown") should be quoted. *You should link characters by first mention in each section. Episodes and songs should always be linked. *You don't need to link the full link, as redirects have been created to reduce long links. *A page shouldn't have too many pictures, nor too little pictures. They should be important events. Other pictures should be added to it's gallery. *Pages shouldn't have any photoshopped images. All of them should be in the gallery. *Numbers from zero to twenty or numbers greater than twenty that end in zero (eg. forty; million) should be in word form. Numbers greater than twenty can be in arabic numerals. *When titling a page, be sure to capitalize all words except articles and short conjunctions (eg. the, a, an, and, or). **Articles can be capitalized when they are the first word of the title or they are capitalized officially on a reliable source. *References should be at the end of the article, before the Navbox. *It is encouraged to caption all pictures. Characters These should be applied to character pages *Order **Main Characters ***Lock Icons ***Infobox ***Intro ***Appearance ***Personality ***Relationships with Other Characters ***Songs ***Trivia ***Quotes ***Gallery ***External Links ***Navigation ***Categories ****Required: Category:Characters, Category:Main Characters, ****Optional: Males, Females, Teens, Adults, Hollywood Arts Students **Recurring Characters ***Lock Icons (if necessary) ***Infobox ***Intro ***Appearance ***Personality ***Appearances ***Relationships with Other Characters ***Songs (if necessary) ***Trivia ***Quotes ***Gallery ***External Links ***Navigation ***Categories ****Required: Category:Characters, Category:Recurring Characters, ****Optional: Males, Females, Teens, Adults, Hollywood Arts Students **Minor Characters ***Lock Icons (if necessary) ***Infobox ***Intro ***Gallery ***Trivia (if necessary) ***Navigation *The infobox should contain the following information (excluding <>). Relationships These should be applied to relationship pages. *Order **Lock Icons (if necessary) **Infobox **Intro **Relationship Dynamic **Moments ***Season 1/2/3 ***Episodes **TheSlap.com Hints **Trivia (if necessary) **Fan Representation **Episodes with a ____ Plot/Subplot **Songs **Quotes **Fanfiction **Gallery **Videos **Navigation *Ships may have their own organized flair (e.g. Featured Articles) *The infobox should be as shown (excluding <>). *There should be two or three pictures per episode moments (Unless they had minimal interaction). Miscellaneous pictures can be in any other sections. Songs These should be applied to song pages. Episodes These should be applied to episode pages. *Order **Lock Icons (if necessary) **Infobox **Intro **Plot **Subplot(s) (if necessary) **Trivia **Goofs (if necessary) **Running Gags (if necessary) **Quotes **Gallery **Video Gallery (if necessary) **Navigation *The infobox should be as shown (excluding <>) Galleries These should be applied to gallery pages. The naming convention is Gallery:. The page should begin with a template. For pairings: {{PGR| For characters: {{CGR| For episodes: {{EGR| For actors: {{AGR| ;This section needs to be edited for sure xD ;Gorsh Rocky! Woy do you have to ruin the Style Guide page Gorsh XD> Nou tis all crazy likeeeuhhh. UGH! Now this is forever on dish page! GORSH! :P> ;Gorsh? Lolololol.x] Cuz I suck, dats why. :D It's okay, it won't be there when I actually bring it to the wiki. Blogs These should be applied to Blogs. *No curses. *Avoid using font sizes that are too big or colors that are too distracting to the eye. *Make sure it won't cause bickering in the comments. *Make sure the title is appropriate. Comments These should be applied to comments on pages or blogs. *You may give your opinion, but don't bicker. Assume good faith and be respectful. *Don't get into a fight. Report an admin to one. *No cursing. Even if you censor it, it is still unacceptable. Only the swears "crap," "damn," and "hell" are acceptable. **Censored curses are allowed on the Innuendo page. *No bashing ships or characters in a way that could start fights. For more information, see Ship Warring. Users These should be applied to user profile pages. *You can customize it anyway you want it. The default one is just a sample. *Avoid using too much codes that could mess up the page. *No inappropriate content. *No hate lists, even if they are all trolls. *No bashing characters or ships. Top 10 Lists Top 10 Lists are highly neglected, but should still be applied. *All lists should relate to Victorious. Non-related lists will be deleted. *Make sure you have correct spelling and capitalization. Items are unable to be edited. *You can exceed ten items, but the first ten should be major choices (E.g. "#1 Tori #8 Sikowitz #18 Tug" instead of "#1 Carl #2 Doug # 13 Tori") *Lists and items have to be appropriate. Category:Victorious